Warriors Orochi Return to Chaos
by Radathir
Summary: Here is a little fanfic I wanted to write, Ive always wanted to see the characters from Bladestorm, and Ancient Greece, Rome and Persia added to the greatest chaotic battle of all time, now you get to read my little fanfic about it. - "Rated T 15 Mild Sexual references, and Mild Violence Not much more vivid than the games.
1. Chapter 1 Is the world truly normal?

Warriors Orochi – A Return to Chaos?

Chapter 1 (Is the world we live in truly normal?)

_Medieval Japan – Sengoku Jidai_

_Hojo Castle - Edo Period..._

Lady Kai woke up to the beautiful sun, in the grandeur of Odawara castle, she sighed, she had a dream, that was fleeting for a girl it was unusual, she could not help shake the name "Kagu-chin?" she shook her head, in confusion, just at the moment Ujiyasu Hojo entered the room, using his crutch slowly, looking like he had a headache, she was greeted with the words,

"Morning Brat!" he laughed alone.

Lady Kai gave a little huff, and said "Master Ujiyasu" she smiled "I had a bad dream, but it turned out good in the end, it was absolutely crazzyyy" she said in her usual teenage tone.

"Isn't that all that matters?" he replied

"Aii yaah?" she said scratching her head in confusion.

"It turned out good in the end?"

"I guess, but I can't help shake the feeling that I left something behind in the dream?"

Ujiyasu Hojo turned his attention away from Kaihime, and took up his sake cup, and made a libation to the heavens as he chucked some of his drink out to the sky as the beautiful sun took precedence over the landscape its golden rays, illuminating the stone pathways, and enlightening the Japanese blossom trees, it was a blissful sight.

"Is there something up Lord?" Kai asked with worried eyes for her father figure.

"Nothing... Kai... nothing..."

_Ancient Rome – Reign of Claudius_

_Somewhere in ancient Britain_

The great emperor Claudius his image distorted by time and historians, sat on his horse, watching over a pass in the verdant green fields of Albion, bullied for being more of a scholar than a fighter he took up his campaign to gain reputation, his stutter did not help, at birth, his mother consumed copious amounts of lead and mercury during his conception leaving him slightly brain damaged, but he still remained a huge intellect that would rival Jupiter, which allowed him to command and organize his legions with ease, he stood there in tradition Greco-Roman armour adorned with his laurel reef, and sceptre of Imperium, his gladius tightly strapped round his belt, his armour was bronze, and ornate, with the distinctive shoulder pads of the Romans, and the ornate and fitting and flexible Greek hoplite chest plate, he also had robes of office wrapped round his armour, in a almost warrior priest fashion. He stood with his crimson warriors of Rome overlooking a pass, two men on horses stood by him Aulus Plautius , a arrogant fool of a senator, but intelligent nonetheless and a friend of Claudius, Claudius usually acting as a moral barometer to Aulus, he was adorned in Princeps Armour, much like a praetorian or centurion, with a long-way crest and more functional version but still ornate like Claudius', Aulus was a shrewd tactician, and a good fighter, as senatorialship and generalship in Rome usually went hand in hand, Aulus had long flowing slightly curled hair black hair whereas Claudius had long and straight brown hair, the last man beside them was Verica an exiled king, whose short blond hair was spiky, and he was also imitating the roman fashion he was scarred, but a inexperienced fighter with a lot of spirit.

The sun begun to set, and the Roman army waited on the hilltop of a Briton field waiting for the barbarian horde to come to them, instead they saw a wall of blue and purple, at first they thought it was the woad, but the Roman soldiers begun getting spooked, the only sources of light left were the orange embers flickering from their torches, Claudius observed through his telescope a rare and valuable item in these times, rarely built as few understood the principles of casting, as he observed, he saw the most unusual band of men, still disorganised and rowdy, but their entire skin was sickly green or azure marine shaded, and they appeared to have no noses, by the looks on their face, Claudius knew his army was under attack so he decided to mobilise his forces.

"Men!" he cried

They all cried a quick battle shout in response

"Looks like we have some more Briton freaks do not worry, they only use trickery to fool us, and they have contorted themselves beyond recognition to try scare you, but DO NOT WORRY... WE ARE ROMAN, AND BY HERCULES WE SHALL TASTE THEIR BLOOD!..." he paused a second observing the battlefield, the recently padded fields muddy, and damp, the trees offering very dark places that enemies could spring out, he decided that he would not move far, as to do so was his doom, he rode up and down.

"Men form the wedge" Aulus barked at his men pointing with his Gladius.

"Oh yeah, let's get my kingdom back!" Verica said in his usual cocky tone to which Claudius rolled his eyes.

The Crimson wall mobilised, forming into triangles, the men started to clamour their swords against their shields and get tightly packed together, chanting war shouts, as they heard the blood curdling cries of their unknown enemy, they braced themselves, and the First Cohort, took tight hold of their eagle, its gold reflection of the sun ebbing away gave hope to all men on the battlefield, and Claudius took his Gladius, the longer one which was designed for cavalry, and called up his auxiliaries, the Romans armour, slightly intimidated the horde, as their swarm of blue the sea of barbarians clashed into the first Roman battle line, the initial casualties were grim, the Romans cutting and stabbing from the sides trapping the huge enemy numbers in the points of each wedge, bashing their shields, the Crimson wall, with each shield adorned with its legions symbols the gold wings, soon covered in the blood of these barbarians, as piles of their bodies lurched in front of them, but after an hour, the men started getting tired, Claudius raced to the front of the battlefield trying to rally, and he called

"Cohors ROTATE!" he shouted as he blew his whistle.

And so the first line shuffled in organized form betwixt themselves, rotating the front line to the back and the back line to the front, to keep the men from getting tired, as the new line came in they charged slightly bashing their shields, into another line of barbarians, Claudius looked with fear as the enemies number seemed not to dwindle, these were an endless sea, Claudius then called the order, the Praetorian Cavalry, and the Cavalry Auxillia went on the charge, from the right flank Claudius and Aulus at the helm, trying to sweep the enemy from the side, it had significant effect, but in the chaos that ensued, the bodies everywhere, Claudius fell of his horse, looking up at these 'barbarians' they looked more like the demons of Hades, their snakelike skin their hellish faces, sickly green or blue, he couldn't make out in the light, but their eyes glowed, with bloodlust and they glowed like the reflecting light in a serpents eyes, Claudius stuttered as he called for Aulus.

"Au.. Au... Aulus.. he... Help..." He drew his sword and limping towards the demon he started duelling with 3 of them, slicing them down with ease, for a man with a limp, he then called.

"Aulus, order the cavalry to return behind the lines, and get the men to make a shocking charge downhill towards me, and act out my fire attack, get the mercenary archers to set this rabble alight!" he said with his composure regained, his limp a little less noticeable.

Aulus acted out his orders, Claudius fighting alone and formidably, these monsters were pretty weak, but then as he thought this to himself he saw a giant boar liked creature, bipedal with huge tusks charging at him, he gasped as it knocked him to the floor, covered in blood, and the heads of previously slain Britons no doubt, this was definitely no parlour trick.

Suddenly Verica, came riding to his aid, jumping of his horse, swinging his axe madly at the beast, and getting beaten over by its club, not dead, Claudius got up and jumped on its back, stabbing it through the spine, its blood dripped down its back, and jumping of he grabbed Verica by the hand.

"Your an idiot you know that?" he said throwing him up, as Verica then engaged in combat with 10 demons, taking them down easily.

Suddenly the battlefield was ablaze, the crimson storm of Romans and fire begun to engulf the demons, and Claudius cheered, as Verica and himself begun to vanquish even more demons, the little defile that the battleground was situated was dotted with demons blood, and the Romans with minimal casualties won once again to Claudius' simple yet effective tactics, he sighed, as Aulus slowly trotted on his horse towards him, and his men all came up to him cheering his name, amongst his legion the II Augusta respected him, no longer saw him as quoted to be an inbred blubbering idiot, but a flawed man given the mercy of the Gods to rise up above adversity, the embers of the terrain illuminated his face, it made his face seem red like the legendary statue of Mars the God of War in Roman culture, his men all cheered this was a great victory, but as the celebrations went on, Aulus came across a unusual looking crate, with strange hieroglyphs on them, unbeknownst to him in Japanese, he saw the symbol of an 8 headed snake, on the box, the symbol of the Hydra, he then shouted "CLAUDIUS, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"...

Claudius rushed over, looking the box, emanating a purple smoky mist, with little wisps dotting its exterior, it had spiky relief and as Claudius observed it he felt the urge to open it, like what was inside was pulling him in, it made him feel nauseous but he attempted to open it but it was locked, confused up this Claudius begun to kick it, and hit it to try open it, it was like he was possessed and Verica pulled him away.

"Sir we should probably take this to a safe place" Verica shouted once again enthusiastically to which Aulus replied.

"By Minerva you are annoying, a horse must have kicked your head in as a child, Minerva give the boy wisdom"

"Shut it Aulus" Verica replied, his young scarred face still looked innocent, and he widened his shoulders attempting to intimidate the relatively small Aulus, Claudius standing reasonably higher then both put his arms out to either side pointing at both.  
"Silence something comes" he said, observing a fox with 9 tails come running up to him, believing it was just nature he knelt to observe it, and suddenly a flash of purple light revealed Da Ji, immediately Da Ji's mouth begun to run drab, and she said

"Finally someone I can trust to look after that bloody box, I knew a Roman king could do it" she giggled fluttering her eyes at Claudius. Claudius was insulted at being called a king so drew his gladius.

"What is your name sorceress? Nobody dares call me a king! I AM A ROMAN EMPEROR!" for one second the good man let his arrogance get the better of him, and Da Ji squealed a little feigning a sense of distress.

"Please my lord, don't hurt me your exaltedness, I come from a far away land, I know not the customs of your people, a man such as yourself, should not have to harm such an innocent woman" she said fluttering her eyes.

Claudius drew his gladius away, and observed Da Ji's very foreign look, it was in his eyes beautiful, and alluring, the clothes she wore a bit distasteful, but he ignored it for now, Claudius was foolish enough at the time to think fate had brought him a wife, when really Da Ji was here for one thing, to bring about another great battle, between the warriors of different times.

"My emperor, should we not take this to a safe place? If the Britons got their hands on it, it could be a dissaaaster" she noted in a childish tone.  
"Very well, young sorceress, we shall take it back to Roma, you come with us, for now you shall be our prisoner, but behave properly and we shall treat you as our guest and friend!" he noted before adding "Aulus, prepare the crate to be moved, we shall take it back to Roma and we should get there in under a month" as he finished he clambered on his horse, looking out to the sky around him, the sun rising once again over the battlefield, and Aulus trotting his horse next to his whispered to Claudius, "Be careful, of this Lupa, I mean she came as a fox that should tell you something sir!"

Claudius replied with "She, is a fox not a wolf, and this is most unusual, but I trust her, there is a sense of goal behind her motivations to give us this, and I don't think it's a bad one" Claudius going of his gut instinct, not knowing it was going to be wrong, but the only man suspicious of Da Ji was Aulus, but only because he was arrogant and distrusting of most people.

They reached the city of Camulodunum and sat down in the Imperial convoy, a series of carts and horses guarded by a Praetorian elite cohort of cavalry, they then marched south towards Dover, where they would come across a fleet, lying in the ebbing azure sea, the seas of Albion always lively, the waves crashing at the boats, but the sturdy roman boats stood strong, and as the imperial convoy, got on the boat, Claudius went on his Imperial boat, with Da Ji and the strongbox.

A group of roman soldiers heaving the box outside Claudius' quarters on the boat, dropped it an all side holding their backs, the box was certainly heavy, Da Ji shackled by two roman soldiers, and constantly on guard on the deck, Da Ji didn't mind it as there was a cool refreshing breeze of air, and the sky over the English channel was its typical light blue but so clear, so untouched, with the sun beating down the occasional warmth, contrasting from cool to warm, the climate was so temperate, Claudius on the other hand had retired to his quarters, and pulled out a map of his empire, he then pulled out a journal of his, writing down all of the things he has come across, and he had the incessant habit of planning and thinking of what-if ? Scenarios in his free time, strategy, his constant strategising made him sometimes indecisive, which was causing him problems in the empire.

_Meanwhile in all points of Roman history, great emperors were also discovering such a box, were there many of them or was their just one? Earlier, the emperors Augustus, and the Dictator Caesar had discovered the box almost identical boxes, and in the future Hadrian and Nero had also discovered these magical boxes, also in Ancient Greece, the Hydra had appeared at the battle of marathon, killing thousands of Greeks and Persians but the whole of Greece wrote it off as a rumour, and at the Battle of Themopylae a griffon appeared, which Spartan General Leonidas had slain, he found a necklace on it with a strange mystic symbol, it seemed the mystic realm was beginning to tinker with history, which did not bode well for the 21st century, as a group of friends for some reason where noticing these changes in history, where nobody else did... _


	2. Chapter 2 Roar of the Lacedaemon

Chapter 2 "Roar of the Lacedaemon"

In ancient Sparta, men where preparing themselves to go into the Battle of Thermopylae, 7000 men stood here, all united Greeks, sitting on a small beach pass, by a monstrous mountain, with a small wall defending them from an oncoming hoard of Persians, clad in their padded robes, and tall bronze hats, with their wicker shields, a wall of wicker if you must, marching down the sandy shoreline of the "Hot Gates". The Allied Hellenian army, Spartans, Corinthians, Thebans, Phocians, Thespians, and Athenians in the sea of the Artimisum straight, stood proud, their Hoplites, preparing their bodies in oil, before putting on their heavy phalanx armour.

_(Let me make a note that their not spandex wearing bandits with just red capes and incorrectly crested helmets ;p their in full)_

The Spartans, stood there in linen thoraxes, latticed glue armour and resilient, padded with bronze plating, white and red, their capes hanging from the back lashing in the wind. Each man had his own unique image painted on his shield, with a lambda symbol engraved in it, all with their Corinthian helmets and their tassets clear for the Persians to see, the Persians did not understand the fanciness and ornate nature of the Greek army, they were functional. The rest of the Greek states followed suit the Spartans considering armour and weapons, each had shield and spear, all lined up in a tight shield wall, ready to thrust from behind their circular bronze shields, the sun began to swelter. The sky almost bronzed yellow due to its brightness, suddenly, Leonidas arrived, his hair long and flowing black, tanned and with the stature and figure of Susann'o or Lu Bu, he stood watch diligent over the top of the small and ancient gates, they stood sturdy, but eroded, his men on the front of the wall, with the Thebans and the Thespians, on the rear, the Corinthians and the Athenian ground force ready to rotate with the men at dusk.

Leonidas stood tall and proud, he was not an Intelligent man, but his fighting form was impeccable usually he left the thinking to his wife Gorgo, , leading the Naval fleet for the Athenians at Artemisium was Themistocles, an average sized bearded man with short hair, and a scar across his neck, he wore just the body armour synonymous with the Greeks, and carrying his Corinthian helm under his arm, he watched out vigilant over the sea, on the other side of the field was the Persian King Xerxes II, a dark skinned man with a long beard, and the most ornate exquisite robes and his ceremonial tall hat, his clothing influenced by both Asia and Europe, it was a mishmash of the too but many would of wished to wear it, he was intelligent and had strategic flair; but he lacked experience which would be his downfall in this battle provided things went normally. , next to him was his advisory and ex Spartan general, Demeratus was a shrewd diplomat and tactician, once an ex king as well as general, he wore his new Persian elite cavalry armour. Which he wore with pride, his hair short and blonde as the sand at Thermopylae.

At the sound of the horn, the battle had proceeded; the swarm of Persians barreling down upon them. This battle would go much like Claudius' battle against the demons. The Persians threw themselves onto the spiky wall, ever moving sea of spears, up and down they stabbed. The bodies building up quickly, and it was this historical moment, in the pause when they pulled the bodies away, that a Persian emissary requested their surrender.

"If you do not surrender, our Persian arrows will block out the sun"

To which the Spartan Dionikos replied "Then we shall do battle in the shade"

When the volley of arrows arrived, indeed blocking out the sun, the Greeks readied their shields, the arrows bouncing off with ease. The Spartans laughed, it was clear that this battle's objective would be achieved, as the battle intensified, casualties increased, each side rotating troops, trying to get fresh men into battle, a giant roar was heard, and in the sky flew a griffon, it dived ferociously into the field of battle.

Leonidas said "What on earth is that ?" he pointed.

Themistocles in sight also pointing

"By Apollo, guide my spear" he whispered in great fear, with a husky voice.

Leonidas heard the cry of screams and Themistocles turned his boats towards the shore, rushing, suddenly, the battlefield was in disarray, a hooded man named Ephialtes danced across the battlefield, in mad bliss, he laughed, his features covered by his long black cloak, and hood, carrying some form of small jugs, he made a libation, and poured blood from the jugs onto the ground, time froze, and Ephialtes observed the still of Leonidas and his men jumping on, and up walked towards Ephialtes, Kronos a mystic that looked like his skin was made of magma, his hair long flowing white reaching the floor, and carrying a golden sickle with a hourglass on the end, he opened a portal to a new dimension...

Ancient China - 3 Kingdoms Period

Zhuge Liang was out fishing with Liu Bei, it was a glorious morning. He sat on a little sandy beach, on a small stool, both casting their rods into the water, full of plant life and animals, they didn't have much caught in the way of fish, but it was good to share conversation, from the small paddy behind with all the grass and the blossoming tree, standing were the Generals Zhang Fei and Guan Yu.

"So we agree then My lord?"

"Yes something strange happened, we have all had this odd... dream ?"

"I know, maybe the legends of Fu Xi and Wukong and Da Ji are true my lord, there is a mystic realm, for the protection of the people we should investigate the role of the mystic realm in our realm"

"Are you sure we should be investigating Gods and Legends my friend?"

"Liu Bei, I believe that God would be omnipotent and omnipresent, he would reveal himself in the beauty of nature, I have heard legends from my father, and they do not always act so benevolently, It would be In our best interests just to look into it"

Guan Yu and Zhang Fei nodded, things were hotting up in the universe. and it was noticeable from all periods of time, and It was piquing curiosity from all the great empires, it was not long before someone would have to do something, and something big was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3 Mystic War (In Progress)

Chapter 3 – The Mystic War

It was a wondrous sight on this day, if you could understand what you were seeing, two planets. Elysium and Tengoku were heading towards each other in a brilliant Maelstrom, flying above the planets in their divine ships were Susanoo and Mars poised for combat with each other. The brilliant colours of two divine cathedrals floating through space with the eyes of the two gods of war poised upon each other... Waiting for a great divine battle, that would decide who would have control over the heavens.

Suddenly the ships opened fire on each other, brilliant flashes of sunburst gold and azure blue were exchanged between the ships as the gods sat at their tables of war, ordering troops and their divine machinery and creatures to fight. The battle was hit by a huge charge of energy, and both planets and ships collided and were destroyed by a monstrously huge shadowy creature. The size of the galaxy, his eyes were like burning lava arriving to the field with his shadowy smoke like tentacles tugging on everything tearing the great machines apart. Fear was once a reality in both Susanno and Mar's mind as they both left their ships and stood side by side and turned to face the monstrosity facing them. The embodiment of void and hell, the god Chaos stood before them; lashing at the planets tearing them apart.

Mars engulfed by a golden orange light and his eyes burned bright orange. Susanno engulfed in an azure purple fire his eyes bright red burst with lightning speed towards Chaos. They slashed at it one million times, but their efforts were futile. The first to fall was Susanno he fell slowly towards the mess of fractured planets. While Susanno was falling Mars was in the grip of shadows then thrown back towards Elysium and Tengoku; the asteroids of the planets making little planetoid dimension for which the new battle will be staged.

Meanwhile back in Rome

Claudius and Da Ji had returned to his house on the Palatine hill, it was a glorious morning. "Rome is such a beautiful city; it has so many secrets delightful and decedent. That's what I love about it; it doesn't try to be an angel. It just tries to be the best it can be." Claudius turned confused to what she said "I'm glad you approve! Guards take off her shackles I wish time alone with her, but lock the door, If I don't come out in 30 minutes kill her"


End file.
